Klunk
Admin: Carl Name: Klunk Alias/Title: N/A Homeworld: Mariona, Solana Galaxy Species: Robot Affiliation: Polaris Underworld Current Status: Disabled (Presumably) Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Klunk/1428033314165198?fref=ts "We were designed to be superior and we should act like it!" -Klunk stating his superiority to squishies due to his robotic nature. Description Klunk is the evil doubleganger of Clank, created by Dr. Nefarious to act as spy and infiltrate the Galactic Authorities' main HQ, Starship Phoenix. His name was given to him by Dr. Nefarious as a parody to Clank's own name. In comparison to Clank, Klunk was an exact copy of him in terms of both appearance and proportions. The only visible difference between the two was Klunk's red eyes, which he could turn green at will. Early Life "What a load of bull-" -Klunk preparing to swear during Captain Qwark's funeral. Klunk was created by Dr. Nefarious during his attempt to take over Solana Galaxy, after a failed attempt to persuade Clank to join his cause. He went on to impersonate his counterpart while feeding Dr. Nefarious with information about the Q-Force. It wasn't until his attack on planet Kerwan that Klunk's true identity was revealed. After been defeated by Ratchet and the real Clank, Klunk went into hidding. He went on to compose his own plan to eradicate the Solana Galaxy, through the use of a powerful laser capable of destroying whole planets. He used Ratchet as a scapegoat, making him seem like the mastermind behind the laser's theft, and was planning to impersonate Clank while disarming the laser on live holo-vision, effectively making him a "hero". He was shortly stopped by Agent Clank, foiling his plans and eventually deactivating the villain for good. R&C Lounge Arc 1: A Game For Power "That's true, but it's not as black and white as you seem to think. You can do the wrong things for the right reasons." - Klunk expressing his philosophy to his nemesis Klunk remained dormant throughout the pending crisis the universe suffered during the last few years. It wouldn't be until a certain benefactor located the facility in which his body was being held that he would be activated again, bringing the evil doubleganger back into the universe. Klunk awakened once more on planet Rykan V, in the Polaris Galaxy, inside a robot-manufacturing facility. Personality and Relationships "I look at it as a short of win-win situation." -Klunk, taunting as his plan comes together. Klunk was a dark-mirroring of Clank, to every single detail. Whilst Clank was truthful, good and earnest, Klunk was manipulative, cruel and apathetic. He was an ambitious individual, wishing to build an empire he would rule by himself and having no quarrel with showing patience until he could succeed. His disregard for the wellfare of others is so prominent, he is willing to bring about a mass massacre simply to portray himself as the hero by "averting" the crisis. Despite his cold and cruel demeanor, he is exceptionaly gifted. He shows high intelligence, being able to construct advanced robotic life forms with ease. His most prominent trait is his cunningness, able to plan ahaid and show as much patience as needed in order to see his plans come to fruitation. He has shown to be able to stay one step ahaid of his opponents at all times, a trait he shares with his creator, together with his hatred for organic life forms, having adopted his term for them in the form of "squishies". He believes himself superior from all organic life forms and even above most, if not all, robotic life forms. Although he is undoubtably a genius in his own right, Klunk seems to contradict with himself. He is unable to understand the true nature of "grey lines" between what is wrong and what's not. He always follows his logic and his intentions always serve himself, but in reality he is confused as to what it truely means to be alive. This characteristic stems from the fact he was created to be someone else, albeit, live someone else's life. Therefor, Klunk can be considered a nihilist, as most of his views on life revolve around the concept of robbing grant things of their values. Relationships Enemies: Dr. Nefarious Although at first Klunk seems to display a high level of loyalty to his creator, after his defeat it is revealed he despised him, mainly due to the fact Klunk hated taking orders. He claimed bossing his creator, in the form of his robo-suit, was therapeutic. Nevertheless, Dr. Nefarious had a big impact on Klunk's character development. His philosophy that robots are superior to organic life forms as well as the term "squishy" with which he refers them as are both traits he adopted from his former master. Clank Klunk is the opposite of Clank in every possible way. He believes himself to be the superior of the two and feels their gifts are wasted on Clank, who chooses to "play backpack with a squishy". He finds Clank's understanding of good and evil laughable and firmly believes that you can do the wrong things for the right reasons. All this snowballs into a deep hatred for his original self, which might stem from the fact Klunk realizes he is the copy. Powers and Abilities "Excellent. If you can't tell the difference, I doubt anyone else can." - Klunk taunting Clank after having impersonated him. Klunk has genius-level intellect, able to construct highly-advanced robotic suits that can look exactly like the character whose image they were based on, all while packing an imense array of weapons. Perhaps his most dangerous ability is his talent to fake emotions and immitate others. He is able to mimic Clank so perfectly, his life-long friend could not see the difference. This talent for acting extends to whatever character he is wearing a robo-suit of. He is also a profficient strategist, able to plan ahaid and stay one step ahaid of his opposition at all times. Lastly, but certainly not least, Klunk has the ability to transform into an oversized version of himself named "Mecha Klunk". In this form, he is very similar to Mecha Clank, in that his figure is now towering and bulky. His armor is much stronger than Clanks and he had a wider array of weapons in his disposal, varrying from laser beams to rocket launchers, to plasma cannons etc. Klunk also comes with the standard upgrades his counterpart has, like the Heli-Pad, the Jet Pack etc. Theoretically, being a perfect copy of Clank, Klunk should also possess Clank's temporal-manipulation powers, as well as access to the Orvus Chamber a certain relation to the Zoni reace. These abilities are yet to be demonstrated by Klunk. Trivia * When Klunk was deactivated, he was oficially declared deceased. Dr. Nefarious attempted to name the Tombli Outpost on planet Zanifar "Klunk Memorial Work Camp and Day Spa" in his memory, but Klunk's estate lawyers prevented it from happening. Category:Villains Category:Characters